


Armonia Familia

by Spazzticpanda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanfiction, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzticpanda/pseuds/Spazzticpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an accident occurs and causes a familia from another world to somehow end up in a foreign one? The Armonia familia, a familia that was recently built had been thrown into a parallel world they knew nothing about. When a man from the foreign world offers his help, without much choice, the Armonia familia graciously accepts his help. Though this man helps them in their time of need, after their boss "Mysteriously" died the man that helped them through all their trouble suddenly takes the reins and brings an age of darkness for the family. This man and his descendants quickly gain power, and for some reason want the downfall of Vongola. Enzo Armonia, the current boss of the Armonia familia is blessed with two heirs. However, what plans does he have with his youngest daughter, Natsumi, and why does he have his eyes on one of the next possible Vongola heirs, Tsunayoshi Sawada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of Darkness

In many worlds, there are many outcomes in life. While in one world you may be a millionaire, you may be a peasant in another. The Mare rings give its owner the power to visit other parallel worlds at will. So what happens when an accident happens and causes a whole familia from one world to find themselves stranded in a completely different one? That familia is known as the Armonia Familia. Having been known for it's kind and strong leadership, this familia came about when Vongola Primo was killed prematurely in a parallel world. Thus this "harmony" family was born, and took the place of the overly powerful Vongola family in that specific parallel world. Without knowledge of what happened, or how to survive in this "new" world, a single man appeared before them and lead them in their time of need.

During this crucial time, this man helped lead the family through hard times. While the original leader of this familia was mysteriously "killed off", the familia had no choice but to allow the man of this world to succeed the family. That's were it all went wrong.

While the Armonia family was just and harmonious when created, the man that took over completely changed the familia from the inside out. Killing those who opposed him, and keeping around those who obeyed. Soon this man and his descendants lead the familia into it's dark age. That is, until the current leader Enzo Armonia married a women who had secret ties to the first Armonia boss. Thus their first child, Yumihime, was born with both her fathers and mothers flames. Rain, her mothers flame, was what her father wanted people to believe she possessed. So he made sure to seal her sky flames she had inherited from him in order to prevent her from claiming the throne. That's when an idea began taking root in his mind. An idea that was inspired by his ancestors who had been planning to shake the very foundation if this world for a long time.

As their famlilia grew stronger, so did their foes. The mafia was a big world, and at the top was a familia named the Vongola. It wasn't known to the main familia, but Enzo's ancestors had bad blood with the Vongola. It has been passed onto every heir that the Vongola are spawned from evil, and that without properly destroying them true "harmony" may never truly occur within the mafia world. What caused them to think that Vongola was the cause of the evil in the world, many do not know. However, Enzo will stop at nothing to make sure his wishes come true. So he did what he did best, brought darkness to everyone. He made sure to know about everything that was happening within the Vongola, and he meant everything. So when he heard about Vongola's possible heirs, he made sure to put his plans into motion.

Thus his second daughter, Natsumi, was his greatest disappointment. She was born with some disappointing factors, and what was even worse was that his wife died while giving birth to this useless heir. No that wouldn't do, so again he planned. That's when it hit him, why not cause misery for the Vongola? A smile graced his lips at the time, it was a good thing he had heard about those twins the external advisor was having. It would be a shame if he somehow... exchanged his own blood for theirs. Thus his plan was put into action, and little did anyone know that two lives were about to be torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hoped you liked that little prologue. This is mostly here to see if I should indeed continue with this story or not. Depending on if you guys want me to indeed continue this story please leave a kudos for it and leave a comment below for me. I would love to hear your opinions you have for the story prologue! Thanks!
> 
> Also this story is on Wattpad as well if that is more convenient for you. There is an extra profile section on there if you wanna take a look at that as well. The profile specials will not be loaded on here, and will only be visible on Wattpad.
> 
> ~Spazzticpanda


	2. The beginning of Change

**Yumihime's POV:**

Today was the day, the big day for the Armonia familia. Yumihime, the first daughter of the current boss made her way quickly towards the hospital room. Her steps quickened as she managed to find the room her mother was currently in. She took a deep breath, a smile on her face as she pushed open the door.

However, to her surprise there was no one there. Not her mother, not her father, and certainly not her new sibling that was supposed to be born today. A frown made a way onto her face, as she caught a doctor's sleeve as they had walked by.

He gasped a bit surprised, before looking down at the young girl "hey where's the patient that's supposed to be staying here? Where's my mommy?" she asked, rather bluntly. The man seemed to give her a sad look, before sweating a bit "that's classified information little girl, only family members are allowed to-" he didn't finish.

He gripped his sleeve tighter "where are you looking at huh? I AM family, hello!" she snapped a bit impatiently. It wasn't like her to snap easily, but under times of stress, such as this she sometimes let herself slip.

Her eyes looked into his, demanding he tell her what he knew. The doctor gulped, sighing "v... very well, this way. It's better to talk about this in a more private setting" he spoke.

She released him, and followed him as they turned a corner and walked into an office of some sort. He then motioned her to sit down, which she did rather irritably "where's my mommy?" she asked again.

He nodded "yes yes, right. You were asking about you mother, Mrs. Armonia correct? I deeply apologize but... she didn't make it through the delivery" he said.

She stiffened, didn't make it? This caused her to tilt her head to the side, glaring at him "you think that joke is funny?" she asked, her hands tightening into fists.

The doctor sighed, "it's not a joke, she died while giving birth... please follow me and I'll show you the proof you need... again you have my apologizes for your loss" he spoke, before moving towards a room deeper in the hospital.

Once there, he opened the door to reveal her mother. She was pale, and unmoving. A sheet covered her body. She gulped, her hands shaking a bit "mommy... hey... wake up mommy... you're... you're just sleeping right?" she asked, laughing awkwardly.

Silence.

As she got closer, her tiny hands moved to shake her awake. She flinched at the freezing temperature she had felt from the women's skin. Tears threatened to fall down the six year olds cheeks... this wasn't a joke.

She leaned forwards and pressed her fingers towards where her mothers pulse should have been. There was nothing, no warmth and no pulse. She fell to her knees, shaking "mommy!" she cried, hugging herself.

Her mom was gone, did that mean her new sibling was as well? She looked up, surprised to see a figure towering over her. She gulped, as a hand yanked her upwards "What did I tell you about crying? Crying is a weakness, you're not a crybaby anymore Yumihime" the strict voice said.

Yumihime rubbed her eyes, still shaking "b... but mommy... she's.. she's...." she couldn't say it. If she did, that meant it was real, that all this was real.

Before her little mind could reassure her that this was a dream, a loud voice shattered that chances of this being a dream "she's dead, stop crying because that won't bring her back" he snapped.

She flinched, as the man's grip tightened and dragged her out of the room. Yumihime watched the doctors begin to move the body, the door shutting in her face. She closed her eyes, sadness overtaking her.

She looked up at the man that was walking off with her "what about my sibling... daddy did they make it out ok?" she asked in a small voice. It didn't seem like the question made her father all too happy, considering he tightened his grip once more "yes, that useless creature survived" he spat with distaste.

Yumihime looked at him confused, wasn't it a good thing that her new sibling was alive? She opened her mouth to ask, but shut it as her father glared at her "never ask about her again, understand?" he said.

Yumihime nodded quickly, and once her father turned and dragged her out of the hospital Yumihime smiled. At least she found out one thing, she was a big sister... and she had a little sister now!

**5 years later...**

After her mother's death, things in the family grew tense. Her father seemed to have lost any kindness he had, and began drilling her with extra lessons and fights. She had been six when she first lost her mother, and now five years had passed.

She was eleven years old as of now, and her father hadn't once allowed her to actually see her sister's face. Not that he could have stopped her though she found ways to see her sister.

Her father hadn't found out yet, which was good, because she loved spending time with her little sister. She felt a strong responsibility to protect her, and so she often times in her spare time visited her in secret.

Her sister was very gentle, and often times smiled when she saw Yumihime. However, even Yumihime understood the hell her sister seemed to be put through. The first three years of her sister's life were lived in darkness and silence.

Yumihime hadn't managed to find her until her little sister had turned four. At that time you can imagine how she felt when she saw her innocent little sister covered in blood and wounds. The thought made her shiver.

Whatever they were doing to her couldn't have been good right? It was the only explanation for when she saw. She didn't know the exact details of course just a general idea, but it had to have been painful. Even if her father had said it was to heal her sister, how was giving her wounds healing her?

After finding her sister, it was easier to find out that she had been with the Estraneo familia. Apparently her father had a secret alliance with them, and as a result offered Natsumi to them as apart of the deal in order to save her.

What they needed her for and how they were going to save her sister, she didn't know. All she knew was that her sister had inherited her fathers flame, the sky flame. Since Yumihime didn't have the sky flame, but her mothers rain flame she was not allowed to inherit the familia. At least those were the rules that had been in place for generations.

Yumihime didn't mind though, she quite liked that she was able to move around a bit more freely since she didn't have the burden of carrying the whole Armonia familia on her shoulders. Though it left a sour taste in her mouth at the thought of her sister taking on the role. She didn't want her to bare the burden either.

Her thoughts ended when she made her way towards a cell, and she smiled a bit when she noticed her sister waiting for her like usual "missed me that much huh?" she asked softy.

Yumihime heard feet shuffle towards her, as arms wrapped themselves around her "Yue!" the voice sang, as her sister hugged her.

She chuckled "hey, they didn't hurt you too badly did they? I swear if they did I'll..." she stopped as she heard laughing.

She frowned and looked at her precious little sister "what? What's so funny Natsu?" she asked, looking at her sister.

Natsumi shook her head "it's just that... you have such a s... a sis... a sister complex!" she commented, struggling a bit to pronounce the phrase. Yumihime crossed her arms "oh come on do not, I just enjoy visiting my little sister... and where did you even hear that?" she said, catching up to the girl as she ruffled her hair playfully.

Natsumi thought about it for a while "I heard a man in a white coat talk about it" she said.

Yumihime puffed her cheeks playfully "stupid scientists" she whined, throwing her hands up in the air.

Natsumi laughed, before quickly placing a hand over her mouth as she coughed a bit violently.

To Yumihime's alarm, her quickly knelt down to support her ill sister "hey, hey you'll be ok! Dad said you're here so that he can find a cure for you right?" she said, rubbing her ill sisters back.

Natsumi look up at her with sad eyes "is that really the reason though?" she whispered so softly Yumihime almost missed it. She frowned, "what do you mean by that-" she stopped, as she heard voices and footsteps coming closer.

She cursed, before looking towards her sister "I have to go before they find me, but don't think our little talk is over with got it?" she said, a bit sternly.

She received a small nod "you'll be back though right? I miss you..." Natsu muttered, sadly before Yumihime made her way back through her secret entry way "of course!" she answered quickly.

Yumihime was still worried about her sister's health, there was definitely something going on that she knew she needed to get information on. However, for now she'd have to save an investigation for later.

**Two hours later, Estraneo Base**

**Enzo's POV:**

He was close, very close to creating the one thing that could help all his plans be a success. All they needed now was the boy, yes the young unsuspecting Vongola heir. He smiled at this. Making an alliance with this family was the right way to go.

They even went so far as to help with his own experiments, which helped his plan proceed ahead of time. He didn't think he'd be this close for another three years. He had to thank his children for that.

The sky flame he had received from one, was all he needed to make his plans work. He turned to see scientists working on a bullet, a very special bullet at that. It seems that they had finished a forbidden bullet, one dealing with possession.

Not that he cared, what he cared about was the bullet he had requested them to make hi; One dealing with memories, and the ability to swap them between everyone the people knew. He wanted a bullet that could make people forget something, and think something else was real instead.

Yes, this was the only way he could make Vongola suffer. He had to get his hands on the boy and the bullet. Luckily, his youngest was his greatest piece. She was one of the keys to his mission succeeding.

He turned as he heard a voice call out to him "sir, it's ready... the bullet you requested has been tested and works" he spoke, a bit bewildered himself.

This made Enzo's blood boil with excitement, it was time.... It was finally time!

**Four hours later, Japan**

**Tsunayoshi's POV:**

Tsuna yawned softly, rubbing his eyes slowly as he sat up slowly from his bed. He could smell something good coming from downstairs, and so he slowly moved the covers away as he made his way towards the door.

He opened it slowly, yawning more, as he made his way downstairs. Once down stairs, his mother looked up from cooking and smiled "Good morning Tsu-kun" she said sweetly.

The small five year old wobbled over to his mother, before hugging her leg "morning" he mumbled.

Nana hummed happily, before she noticed her other son come down the stairs as well. She watched as the twin looked at her, and then his brother. He then walked over slowly, before hugging his brother "Morning Taki-kun" she greeted.

The small boy looked up, nodding. Compared to Tsunayoshi, takiyoshi was shy and timid. He also had the same brown hair as his brother. The only difference between the two was that Takiyoshi has stunning blue eyes instead of brown eyes. Both twins were inseparable, and Tsuna, being the eldest often times found himself protecting his brother.

Nana used to joke about it all the time when they were little, and she found it adorable how they interacted with each other.

Though sometimes Nana had felt that since they were so close, they were often in their own little world. Of course they had made friends with their mothers friend's son.

Tsuna released his mother's leg, before turning towards his twin and hugging him closely. They both smiled happily "Tsu-nii! Let's go out and play!" Takiyoshi said, tugging on his brother's shirt.

Tsuna looked upwards at his mother with his large brown doe-like eyes "can we mommy?" he asked.

Nana nodded "only for a little while though, breakfast is almost ready after all and make sure not to wander off too far!" she added, before turning her attention back towards the food she was cooking.

Both the boys giggled, as Tsuna held his brothers hand. They went outside into the yard, and moved towards a purple colored ball. The two then decided to play pass back as their mother finished up breakfast.

Tsuna was enjoying his time with his brother, however, he stopped when he felt as if something was watching him. He shivered a bit, his eyes moving towards a tree not too far away from their front gate.

He could have sworn something was there, but the ball bouncing against his head drew his attention away from the tree. He fell over with a thud, blinking a bit surprised.

He felt some tears prickle the corner of his eyes, but the sobs of his brother stopped him from crying like he originally wanted to. His brother ran over, hugging him tightly "Tsu-nii, I didn't mean... it" he said, hiccupping a bit as he cried onto Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna smiled warmly at him, before slowly petting his brothers head "I... I know, I'm ok taki-nii, ne see" he said, showing his brother that he had no injuries.

Once his brother looked up, he sniffed and examined Tsuna before nodding "un!" he said.

Due to all the commotion, Nana came out frowning "What's wrong? Ne tsu-kun, Taki-kun no one's hurt right?" she asked, worry clearly laced in her voice.

Both brothers looked at one another, before shaking their heads "we're ok mama, I wasn't paying attention was all" Tsuna admitted, blushing a bit embarrassed.

Takiyoshi giggled happily, before Nana picked them both up and led them back inside for breakfast.

Before they went in though, Tsuna's eyes once again rested on the tree overlooking the yard. He could have sworn he saw something there, and even though he felt like something bad was going to happen he ignored the feeling. It was probably nothing right?

Little did the boy know, that the next day his life was going to change, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, Yumihime will mostly be referred to as Yue. It's just a lot shorter to write than Yumihime if you know what I mean haha. So think of Yue as Yumihime's code name within the Armoina Familia.
> 
> Comments would be great for a learning reference as well, so please tell me what you think! Also if you'd like any specific pairings be sure to list them in the comments below and I'll do my best to implement to more popular ones into the story! Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> ~Spazzticpanda


	3. Chapter 2: A Chained Past

**Yue’s POV:**

 

Yue had left her sisters side yesterday, and she was planning to visit her again. However, she was surprised to hear that her father would be leaving with her sister later that day.

 

She wasn’t told what the reason was, but she insisted that she be allowed to come as well. Her father seemed to be against it at first, just as she thought he would be.

 

What was weird was that her father eventually caved in, and said she could come along. That was something that wasn’t normal for her father to do, she never got him to change his mind before.

 

It made her wary, but at the same time being as ignorant as she was, she pushed the thought aside. Instead, she took this time to be with her sister.

 

Once on the plane, Yue pestered her father to tell here where they were going. However, he said nothing and told her to behave. She obeyed, knowing full well what it would mean if she angered her father.

 

So she instead went back to her seat and spoke with her sister “aren’t you excited that you’re finally going to see the outside world!” she asked.

 

Natsumi, however, seemed anything but happy. She seemed tired, and she looked like she was half-dead already.

 

This worried Yue, but no matter how much she tried to get her sister to talk nothing seemed to work.

 

So instead she tried to make her feel comfortable as the plane ride continued on.

 

Yue learned many things about her sister, she learned that she liked rabbits and loved sweets. Natsumi had explained that she was given sweets once and they were the most delicious things she’s ever tasted.

 

Yue smiled at this, and teased her by calling her a glutton. It was fun, being with her little sister like this.

 

She tired her best to live out this moment the best she could. How could she have known what was going to happen later that night?

 

**Japan**

 

**Tsunayoshi's POV:**

 

Tsuna had a bit of a restless sleep and he just couldn’t make the bad feeling in his tummy go away.

 

He really should have asked his mom about why he was feeling like this, however, he didn’t want her to worry.

 

So he remained silent about it, and watched his twin sleep soundly next to him.

 

At least one of them was getting some decent rest, after all Tsuna would much rather be the one feeling like this.

 

If anything happened to his brother, he didn’t know what he’d do.

 

When the sunlight invaded the room, and lit up the room Tsuna frowned. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he sat up slowly as the covers slid into his lap.

 

He yawned, as he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door. He made sure that he was quiet, after all he didn’t want to wake up his brother.

 

Once out side the door, he shivered his small head looking out the window towards the same tree from yesterday. He thought he saw something, but after rubbing his little eyes once more he noticed there was nothing there.

 

He frowned, before turning back towards the stairs. He must be seeing things, lately he just couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

 

Once down stairs, he walked towards his mother only to trip on his own feet.

 

He fell with a loud ‘thump’ “ow!” he squeaked, before sitting up.

 

Tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes, as Nana stopped what she was doing and rushed over “Tsu-kun are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?” she questioned, looking him over with concern.

 

He shook his head, sniffling a bit as she picked him up and hugged him closely. Tsuna cried for a little bit, as Nana rubbed his back softly telling him that it was ok.

 

Believing in his mothers words, he stopped crying and looked up with red eyes. Nana smiled happily, before humming as she carried him over to the kitchen. She cooked a bit with Tsuna in her other arm, but once the more complicated stuff came up, she placed her son down.

 

Tsuna looked up at her with big eyes as he hugged her leg, and Nana laughed "Tsu-kun why don't you play in the front yard for a little while? Breakfast will be ready shortly mama promises" she said.

 

Tsuna gave her a small pout, but nodded as he did as he was told. After all he loved his mama and he wanted to be a good boy. So he did what she asked of him and headed towards the backyard. Again, his head ached. He winced a bit, frowning as he looked around the area.

 

Something seemed like it was screaming at him to rush back to his brother, something bad would happen there soon. Tsuna hesitated, however, and pondered over what could possibly go wrong.

 

Tsuna would regret later not going as soon as his intuition told him too. He played around for a bit, ignoring the pain in his head. However, it got to a point that the poor boy could hold out no longer and ran back inside.

 

Nana was too fixated on cooking to notice the rather distressed expression on her eldest son's face. Tsuna climbed the stairs quickly, almost tripping on them as he zoomed around the corner. Just as he was about to reach both his brothers and his own room, a scream made him freeze.

 

That was his brothers scream! He surged forwards, slamming to door open with his little hands and tensed as he saw a larger adult towering over his brother.

 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, that was his brother that man was trying to take away. It was clear from the rag that was over his brothers face, as well as how his brother wasn't moving that the man had done something.

 

Tsuna felt tears sting his eyes "what did you do to my brother!" he shouted, moving forwards to reach his brother.

 

However, Tsuna didn't get far before the man lunged his way "You shouldn't be worrying about your brother, you should be worrying about yourself!" he laughed, as he easily snatched him up.

 

Tsuna kicked and struggled the best he could, before he eventually bit the man's arm. The man let out a loud curse, dropping Tsuna in the process. Tsuna then scrambled to his brother and tried his best to lift the boy onto his shoulders.

 

Try as he might, Tsuna wasn't strong enough. He was too young and weak to do anything to help his brother.

 

It wasn't long before the man grabbed for his brother and him. The man yanked his unconscious brother towards the bed once more before turning his way "you little brat!" he snarled, before punching him. Tsuna flew backwards, causing a loud 'thud' to be heard.

 

Nana, who was cooking, had quickly turned off the stove and stopped what she was doing when she heard a scream. It wasn't until she heard shouts and loud noises that she became alarmed. She grabbed the only thing she could, a frying pan, and ran as fast as she could to both her son's room.

 

What she saw made her pale. Her eldest son was laying against the wall, his cheek swollen and his head bloodied. Her youngest wasn't moving on the bed at all either. She screamed horrified as she turned towards the man that was the cause of all of this "who are you! What do you want with my children!" she yelled.

 

She didn't waste anytime stepping in front of Takiyoshi, her youngest, because he was the closest to her. She held up her frying pan, shaking "get away from them, I'm warning you!" she said, not moving.

 

The man glared at the women "tch, if only that brat hadn't gotten in the way" the man muttered. He was supposed to come here and take one or both of the twins back with him. Taking both of the twins now would be too hard of a task now that their mother was here.

 

After all he wasn't supposed to alert anyone else. Taking his losses, he snatched the other twin that the mother was father away from. Tsuna was unconscious at this point, and so the man took the eldest.

 

Nana realized too late what the man was doing, and she rushed over to him screaming her sons name as the man jumped out of the house with her son "TSUNA!" she cried, watching as both the man and Tsuna vanished.

 

**Nana's POV:**

 

Hysterical, Nana immediately called the police and reported her sons kidnapping. She was crying now, holding her youngest son close to her chest. Her son, her little Tsu-kun was gone.

 

Nana couldn't just run after them, what if they came back to take her other son Takiyoshi? Her heart was broken, and after informing the authorities about what had happened she called her husband.

 

Nana hiccuped as the phone rang a few times before a happy-go-lucky voice answered the phone "Nana~ how are my cute Tuna-fish and Taki doing?" he cooed happily into the phone.

 

Nana chocked back a cry, alerting Iemitsu that something was wrong. His tone quickly changed "Nana what's wrong, did something happen?" he asked more seriously.

 

Nana shook her head "he's gone anata... he's... they took him" she cried, before putting a hand over her mouth. She cried harder.

 

She could hear the gasp come from her husband "Gone? Whose gone, who took him?" he questioned.

 

Nana took a shaky breath "Tsu-kun, some... some man in black tried to take both Tsu-kun and Taka-kun. I could only get to one of them, after that they... they just took him from right under my nose. What kind of mother am I? I should have been there, I should have... should have protected him. Now he's with some man and who knows what they'll do to him" she cried harder.

 

Iemitsu tried to calm her down, telling her that she wasn't at fault. He told her he'd come home, and he'd find their son. Nana only nodded, it was the only thing she could do. She needed to believe that they'd fine her son, that they'd find him before it was too late.

 

After hanging up the phone, she looked up to see her youngest looking at her strangely. He tilted his head "mama, why are you crying? Where's Tsu-nii?" he asked confused.

 

Nana's heart broke as she ran over and hugged him closer to her. She felt Taka tense, before he too started to cry "ne, where's Tsu-nii... why isn't nii-chan here? Mama?" he questioned her again.

 

Nana cried harder, shaking her head "T... Tsu-kun's gone missing, we... we're looking... we'll find him, we will find him Taka-kun so don't cry... don't... don't cry" she whispered, as if chanting the last part to herself.

 

Taka cried harder as he heard his brother was missing, and Nana only held him closely as they cried together. They missed their beloved family member, they missed Tsuna.

 

***Time Skip 7 hours***

 

**Tsuna's POV:**

 

Tsuna's head throbbed, and he felt very weak. He could remember bits and pieces of what had happened earlier that day. He had woken up, fallen down, and then went out to play like his mama requested.

 

What happened after that though? Tsuna tried to remember, he did recall feeling bad and then something about going to find his brother. What then?

 

He struggled to think, there was a man, yes a man was in his brothers room. He tried to fight him off, but failed to. After that it was all blank, and dark.

 

A small groan left his lips as his finger twitched lightly. "hey, hey you awake?" a small voice asked. Tsuna frowned, it was a female voice that much he could tell. Other than that he didn't recognize it though.

 

After struggling a bit more, his eyes fluttered open slowly and his eyes were met with soft but saddened brown eyes. He blinked, confused. Who was this girl?

 

The girl seemed relieved that he was finally awake now, and she let out a breath she must have been holding in. He noticed that they were in a dark room, bars trapping them in a small space. There was no bed, just a cold wet stone floor and blank grey walls.

 

Tsuna turned his attention to the girl now, as she seemed to be studying him. He sheepishly tilted his head to the side, before trying to sit up.

 

Bit mistake on his part. He winced, falling right back down as he immediately reached for his head. The girl helped him "rest, you had a pretty bad boo boo on your head when they brought you in here earlier. I tried to hewp, but... but I didn't reawy know how" she spoke softly.

 

Tsuna's hands brushed against something that seemed to be like cloth, and it was a bit sticky. When he removed his hand and noticed it was a deep red color.

 

Tsuna was scared now, why was his hand red? His eyes turned towards the girl again, who tried to fix the messy bandage job she did. She looked like she was in pain, and she had her own wounds that Tsuna could clearly see. What happened to her?

 

The girl then returned her gaze back at him "I'm Natsu, who are you?" she asked.

 

Tsuna pondered the thought, before answering "Tsuna" he said. Natsu smiled at that, "pleaswer is all mine" she said. Tsuna thought it was cute how she struggled to speak some words, but he didn't judge.

 

His intuition told him the girl meant him no harm, however, Tsuna still felt a bit uneasy about her. He could tell through her eyes that she was in pain. Why was she in pain?

 

He opened his mouth to ask, but didn't get the chance too. The door next to them slammed open, revealing a tall man in a lab coat. His interest seemed pinned on Tsuna, and he shivered at that. Natsu moved a bit in front of him, but Tsuna didn't miss how she seemed to shake with fear.

 

The man smiled at her "0053, move aside" he said. Natsu's lips quivered, and she shook her head. Tsuna knew that the girl he had just met was terrified of this man, that was all the reason Tsuna needed to feel fear as well.

 

The man sighed, shaking his head as he motioned to guards forwards "girl never learns, get her out of the way" he commanded.

 

The guards complied, and kicked her harshly to the side. She grunted, before her body slumped back against the floor.

 

Tsuna sat up, shocked as he tried to go to her aid. However, rough hands gripped his arm harshly and yanked him away.

 

Tsuna kicked and struggled "le'me go!" he cried, fear rising faster in his chest. His intuition was screaming to get out, to escape. However, what could he do against a man ten times stronger than him?

 

His screams and struggles were ignored as he was dragged out of the cell and into a room. From there he was strapped down, and was left alone with the man in the lab coat.

 

The man grinned at him, before Tsuna noticed the syringe in his hands. The liquid within it was a disgusting color, and Tsuna shook his head "no... no don't, DON'T!" he cried, struggling even harder as the straps dug into his skin.

 

The man simply laughed, "oh come now, surely a little pain isn't so bad... ah well, if only it was a little... now 0027, lets see if you can survive our little tests" he said with glee.

 

Tsuna felt tears slip down his cheeks as the syringe plunged into his vein. His heart rate spiked up, and that's when he felt the pain. So, so much pain. He screamed, he screamed untill his vocal chords were raw.

 

***Time Skip 5 months at a certain base in Italy***

 

Tsuna had given up on any hope of being found by his family, by now he was used to the torture he was put through. The only thing that kept him sane were the few kids that were trapped with him.

 

Natsu was close to Tsuna, and he often times tried to defend her when he could. She had bad health, and whatever it was that they were doing to her was making her condition even worse.

 

Not to mention that Tsuna was told by Natss that her sister supposedly got all her memories of her taken away, now she didn't have her usual emotional support anymore.

 

His other two were often in separate rooms, and they only really got to be near one another when it was time to eat or be experimented on.

 

C-chan and M-kun, that's what they wanted him to call them while in this place, where both siblings. They told him that when we got out that they'd tell him their full names. They seemed to be apart of a different experiment and thus they hadn't really gotten to see each other as much lately.

 

Tsuna was seen as the big-brother or the groups comforter. He was the one who kept them together, who gave them hope even if he himself had lost his own hope. He at least wanted to believe that they would get out.

 

Tsuna's eyes had changed over time, and those once doe-like brown spheres now shined brightly like the sun. They were a sunset color, and they glittered beautifully in the light.

 

Natsu and him had been forced into the 'flame experiment' as they called it. Natsu and him seemed to have sky flames, a rare flame. However, Tsuna's was a lot more pure and was very beautiful. Natsu's on the other hand weren't as pure, and seemed to be very rough at times.

 

Tsuna has also awakened to mist flames, as well as a black icky flame called the night flame. Tsuna didn't like that flame at all, he hated it. It hurt to use, and it made him feel so cold.

 

After a few more months, eventually they forced him to fight. They tested all kinds of drugs and poisons on him. They wanted to see what effects they had, and that was the worst part of all. Usually Tsuna was able to get through without killing anyone, but one day they used a certain drug on him.

 

That drug, drove him over the edge. He couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't hear. All he could do was feel. He could feel everything. He could feel the blade slash deeply into his skin, he could feel his own blood seeping into his clothes. He was scared, and that's when he snapped.

 

He hadn't meant to, he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He never wanted this, never! So imagine his horror when eventually the drug begun to wear off and his sight came back? Red, everything was painted red.

 

Tsuna's body shook violently as he looked at the mangled body in front of him, blood splattered on him. He cried, shaking his head.

        

He had killed someone, for the first time in his life he had taken another life. He screamed. After that everything went black.

 

After what seemed like ages, he awoke to screams and gun fire. He looked over to see his sister, Na-chan (Natsu), hugging him tightly. She seemed scared, like she didn't know what was going to happen.

 

That's when a man he had never seen before grabbed the both of them rather roughly and brought them somewhere else. Tsuna had never seen this man before in his life, but from what Tsuna noticed Natsu seemed to know. She seemed shaken as the words "papa" left her mouth.

 

That alarmed Tsuna, this was her father? Then why was she so scared of him? He looked at her confused, but the man yelled at her to shut up. He blinked, and felt fear again as the man called Natsu a monster. Tsuna kicked once, too weak to put up much of a fight "not a... monster!" he chocked frustrated.

 

He didn't answer, as he continued to take them away to another dark place.

 

**Enzo's POV:**

 

His plan had worked, though the morons failed to get both of the twins. No matter, from what his allies tell him 0027, or Tsuna had very strong flames. Good, that was something he needed, something that would benefit him in the end. Forget the other twin, as long as he had Tsuna then nothing would stop him from going through with his plans.

 

So when months went by, and they finally tested the boys battle capabilities he was filled with glee when they showed him the footage of the boy savagely killing another test subject. Granted that the boy only killed due to the heavy influence of the drug, and the boy had no control over himself, he was still usable.

 

Tsuna would be his personal puppet, nothing was going to prevent that. He thumbed the bullet in his pocket, before smiling. It seems that his 'alliance' with the Estraneo was no longer necessary.

 

So he made his move, and during the chaos he snatched what was rightfully his. On his way out, the head scientist at the labs demanded to know why he wasn't sending reinforcements to help them defend the base. Enzo just laughed and shook his head "your usefulness to me as expired, thus I see no reason to continue to protect you weaklings" he said, before shooting the man in the head.

 

He heard a squeak come from the boy in his hands, and he glared "I suggest you shut up before you do something we'll both regret" he said coldly. The weakened boy in his arms shook more, accepting that he couldn't get away. Good, at least he knew his place.

 

Enzo believed that he was far enough away that he would have no trouble leaving, however, the click of a gun proved him wrong "put those children down now, before I shoot" a cold voice demanded.

 

Enzo turned, and smirked as he noticed the man glaring at him. He laughed "my my my, what do I owe the honor of meeting the worlds greatest hitman?" he asked.

 

The hitman scowled "I'm not here for you, now give me those kids before I shoot. I'll give you three seconds to comply before a bullet drills into your skull" the hitman said darkly.

 

Enzo sighed, before tossing Natsu harshly towards the hitman "here, catch Reborn" he said, before wiping out his own pistol.

 

Reborn had no choice but to catch the girl before she slammed into the ground, and Enzo smiled at this. Now was the time, this was his chance to officially begin his plans. He smiled evilly "too bad reborn, seems I win this round" he said, before placing a gun against Tsuna's head.

 

Enzo could feel the boy's body shaking in his arms, pathetic the boy was actually crying? He'd certainly fix this. Enzo smirked "Arrivederci Reborn" he said, was he pulled the trigger. He could see Reborn's eyes widening as he tried to cock his own gun and aim it at him, the hitman seemed to be shouting the boys name.

 

Too bad he wouldn't remember this, no one would. At least, no one would remember the little brown haired boy except him, because now he was his. Enzo laughed, the bullet did it's work and with a flick of his wrist they were gone.

 

**Reborn's POV:**

 

He had thought that he would have made it in time. The others were occupied searching the other areas for any survivors, as well as Iemitsu's son Tsuna. They received a tip that the missing boy had been taken here, and after searching for so long they were hoping to finally find him.

 

However, to his surprise he saw someone else with two children. One of who was very similar to the boy they had all been looking for. He immediately rushed after them, and loaded his gun as he proceeded to aim it at the man.

 

Reborn was disgusted with how they had been treating the kids here, the rooms were filled with blood and others with dead bodies. He needed to get those two children back and fast.

 

However, even though he threatened the man to give them up he was surprised to see a girl flying at him. He caught her instinctively, and cursed as the man now had a gun to the boy's head. Reborn needed to retaliate and fast before he shot the child.

 

As soon as he moved though, his eyes widened and it seemed like the world was slowing. The man laughed, and pulled the trigger. No, No! He yelled out the boys name, and then everything went black.

 

***Time skip 5 minutes***

 

Reborn snapped his eyes open, blinking softly. What had he been doing? He noticed there was no one around him, and a girl was safely in his arm. After getting a closer look, he was relieved. He was glad he was at least able to finish the mission Nono had given him. He looked at the girl "Good thing we found you Natsu, your twin was worried sick you know... and your parents are worried" he said, before carrying the little girl away with him.

 

Little did any of them know, the bullet that Enzo had created was used that night and two people were torn away from their rightful families. Four years went by after this incident, and both children have changed. All the memories they all had of their lives with the others were sealed, and thus both children began new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> From this point on, Tsuna will be referred to as Ceilo. As for Natsu, she'll be called Tsumi-chan. I have no beta reader either so if you spot any mistakes feel free to let me know so I can fix them. Till next time.
> 
> ~Spazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hoped you liked that little prologue. This is mostly here to see if I should indeed continue with this story or not. Depending on if you guys want me to indeed continue this story please leave a kudos for it and leave a comment below for me. I would love to hear your opinions you have for the story prologue! Thanks!
> 
> Also this story is on Wattpad as well if that is more convenient for you.
> 
> ~Spazzticpanda


End file.
